File Formats
The following research was taken from Rock Raiders United LEGO® Star Wars™ The Complete Saga File Types: * *.cfg - Configuration File (The two main ones deal with audio files, with a couple smaller ones scattered around) * *.ogg - OGG Vorbis Sound File, essentially like an .mp3 file, but the codec is under Open Licence * *.wav - Waveform Audio File Format, a high quality but high filesize sound file * *.txt - Generally a Text file used for writing, but in these games they are used as configuration files * *.fpk - See *.PAK (There is only one of these, and it seems to contain all the configs for the characters; maybe for backup?) * *.ghg - Model Data, Node/Bone Information and DDS Texture Container (Specifically, *_LR_PC.ghg contain the node/bone information) * *.an3 - Animation * *.bsa - Unknown (There's one for all .an3 files though...) * *.cu2 - (Probably contains all the custom animations and camera data for specific cutscenes in the game) * *.git - Level information, camera positioning and level properties configuration * *.giz - Unknown (Possibly an asset list for a level) * *.ptl - Unknown (Relates to explosions and other effects) * *.rtl - Unknown * *.ter - Unknown (Most likely the terrain data; i.e. the level's model and collision) * *.gsc - Data Container, Unknown Format or Files (I cbf right now to do the Hex Research on this one) * *.pak - A file containing data from numerous other files; the header contains the list of files it contains data from, then all subsequent information is dumped below * *.ai2 - Unknown ('LevelPath' for AI to follow?) * *.scp - Script files (The game engine does not require compiled scripts; it reads in plain english) * *.bur - Unknown * *.par - Unknown (Possibly depreciated and removed) * *.gra - Unknown (Possibly depreciated and removed) * *.bik - Bink Video File, a common game video format offering high quality with lower file sizes; RAD Video Tools are free to use to open these * *.dds - Direct Draw Surface, a common image format in video games, especially as alpha images * *.raw - Raw Image Data File, a non-common image with no compression * *.ico - Windows Icon File * *.ats - Script Files, almost identical to *.scp files * *.fnt - Compiled Font Files * *.csv - Comma Separated Values File (only one present, contains localisation strings) LEGO® Indiana Jones™ 2 File Types: * *.cfg - Configuration File * *.txt - Configuration files * *.pak - A file containing data from numerous other files; the header contains the list of files it contains data from, then all subsequent information is dumped below * *.ogg - OGG Vorbis Sound File * *.wav - Waveform Audio File Format * *.apj - (Possibly a list of characters in the games and where to get their files, and also lists a "MOBJ") * *.cd - (Contains data from the *.apj file) * *.as - (Looks like the last two, but this one seems to be specifcally for animation and movement) * *.ghg - Model Data and Node/Bone Information * *.gsc - Data Container, Unknown Format or Files (I cbf right now to do the Hex Research on this one) * *.cu2 - (Probably contains all the custom animations and camera data for specific cutscenes in the game) * *.tex - Compressed texture files * *.gix - GUI Scripts * *.gil - (Some weird combo of BASIC and C programming code; probably depreciated and removed) * *.fnt - Compressed Font File * *.gip - GUI Scripts, the same as *.gix * *.csv - Comma Seperated Values list * *.ft2 - Unknown (Possibly a container for multiple *.fnt files?) * *.led - (Just like *.cd, but controls lighting data) * *.rtl - Unknown * *.bur - Unknown * *.dno - Unknown * *.scp - Script Files * *.gin - (Some crazy cross between a list of scripting functions and a configuration file) * *.spl - Spline Files? * *.ai2 - Unknown ('LevelPath' for AI to follow?) * *.anm - Level Specific Animations? * *.sfx - Level Specific Sounds? * *.sav - Save file for tutorials? * *.bik - Bink Video File * *.par - Sound effect configuration? * *.ptl - Unknown * *.dds - Direct Draw Surface * *.raw - Raw Image Data File * *.ico - Windowns Icon FIle * *.ats - Script Files